Trip to Jerusalem
by MetalheadTsundere
Summary: Kuroko and Onodera started dating, however it seems that he's still dense when it comes to relationship stuffs, but with a help of his friends he will realize a couple of things (One shot Kuroko x Onodera)


**Disclaimer: I don** **'t own Kuroko's basketball or Nisekoi, but this is a crossover one shot betweeen these 2 since 1 Satsuki kinda annoys me and 2 I feel bad for Onodera and 3 I need to focus on other stuffs to remove my frustrations in school.**

Tetsuya Kuroko, 17 a great basketball player with good looks, It's like he's almost perfect, he's got good looks he's doing okay in academics and again he's great in the court as he is a part of the generation of miracles.

Of course every man has their own flaw and Kuroko is not an excpetion of the flaws though is that he's really dense when it comes to love, heck even his own feelings he can't understand them.

In a certain park fellow teamate Taiga KAgami and generation of miracle member Ryota kise discussed Kuroko's love life

Basically he started going out with a girl named Kosaki Onoder still though he's still dense as ever.

"'Kuroko-chi and Onodera-san starte going out huh? " Kise asked.

"Yeah, however things are still pretty awkward around them, though It's not lik I want them to kiss and make love, It's just the way things are now in their relationship, I doubt they will last long " Kagami replied.

It's true though, they are a couple yeah there are a lot of flaws in their relationship, though they do trust each other, Kuroko often gives way for Onodera when it comes to special events, and whenver Onodera tells him that it's okay Kuroko insists that she should go with her friends instead or finish her duties.

This made her feel lonely because while she's certain that Kuroko is a decent man she wonders if she is really that special to him, on top of that they rarely go out and have a date, and when they do, they got this cliched pattern of eat talk and leave, yes Kuroko is a member of the basketball team and Onodera is working at his family's bakery but still It's no excuse to at least have a romantic date.

Yes a relationship with no Kissing or Intercourse is alright, but for these two, they should at least feel that they are a couple.

With this both Kise and Kagami came up with an Idea.

 **The next day**

"Kuroko It seems that you've goten stronger how about we test that out in a little 2 on 1 " Kagami said challenging Kuroko.

"Sure though but why now all of a sudden "Kurko asked.

"Quesitions are saved for later, now FOCUS ON THE GAME! " KAgami replied as him and Kise start to make the move.

"If we win you'll do one that we'll ask you alright " Kise said in which Kuroko agrees too although he did not say any condition if he wins.

Eventually Kagami and Kise won 10-6 and Kuroko lost, the blue haired teen thought that they will ask him to buy some milk shake or help them in their home work but then.

"Kuroko, since you lost we want you to go out with your girlfriend tommorow " Kagami said

"But tomorrow we have- " Kuroko replies

"I said tomorrow damn it, the team can handle it you know " Kagami said cutting him off.

Kuroko doesn't know what are Kagami's motivations are or what he's up too but regardless he keeps his word and sticks to his promise, he still wonders though why does he want him to go on a date with Onodera so badly.

* * *

 **The Day of the date**

It's Friday and surprisingly there is no classes because of an emergency meeting, Kuroko then went to a maid cafe in Akihabra.

He was surprised he had no Idea that he will see his precious girlfriend in a maid outfit, despite his stoic nature, Kuroko can't help but blush because Onodera is so damn cute, yes she's cute in her regular outfit as she does has a sense of fashion but today he's blown away.

However he was even more shocked after he saw a couple of guys are hitting on her.

Yeah It was quite expected though since the outfit really suits her and she's got a great body though not the hottest but still, for Kuroko's side however this is different, he watches onodera as she serves a meal to a certain customer who is somewhat perverted, and eventually that customer can't help but stare at her and suddenly Kuroko felt something weird.

"I guess this is what you call jealousy huh? It's the first time I felt this "Kuroko thought, though he remains stoic, he still can't help but feel annoyed to the man and for his own girlfriend despite knowing that It's not her fault.

Still he understand that It's her work so despite he feels annoyed, eventually Onodera saw him, she did treat him however like a customer, though Intead of calling him master, she calls him by his name.

After Kuroko finished his meal he went roaming into the city for a while until the 12:00 passed, Onodera is now done with her shift.

* * *

 **Some time later**

"KUROKO-KUN! " Onodera calls out kuroko from afar as the blue haired teen saw her in her typical casual clothes, but for some reasons Kuroko thought that she's more beautiful than before, and as she arrives in front of her boyfriend, things got really awkward but in somewhat of a good way.

The Couple starred at each other for a while and then.

"Ummm.. "they both said.

"You first Kuroko-kun " Onodera said.

Kuroko blushes, "well..It's just..I thin you're even more beautiful " he said and this time he said it in a shy tone which is quite unusual.

Onodera wonders, "really, I thought, I don't know but thanks Kuroko-kun " she said as she give him a hug afterwards, for some reasons again Kuroko felt embarrassed, sure he felt Momoi's breasts a couple of times but It didn't really excite him.

They started they're little date and what is putted on Kuroko's list is tht they should go to the arcade and win a cute stuff toy for Onodera.

As they go there there's a lot of people, and Kuroko saw the cranee game where you control a crane and get a stuff toy, on top of that Onodera really wants the stuff cow which is the prize, alas though Kuroko tried several times but failed miserably.

Eventually a certain Black haired guy from the past arrived and handed a stuffed cow to Onodera and suddenly.

"I…ICHIJOU-KUN..WHA….WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! " Onodera sain in a shocked tone.

"well I was just passing by but I did sw you stare at the stuff cow, then I realized I haven't given you something on you're last birthday and you know about…stuffs that happned "Raku said.

Onodera because the stuffed cow is too cute, she accepted it so basically Raku stole the spotlight, the next on their list is Karaoke.

As they went into the Karaoke bar Kuroko worries because all he knows is Anime songs, but for some reasons he tries to search for some different songs, In fact he wants to sing an english song because he feels that he wants to impress his girlfriend.

* * *

His song choice though was quite different.

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality  
Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me

Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tom-

*Coughs Cough " Kuroko was cut since h still tried despite knowing that he can't reach the high note, eventually Onodera came in and offered him a bottle of water.

Kuroko then felt a little sad, It's bad enough that he chosed a nn romantic song and now he ends up coughing in the middle of his song and in front of his girlfriend.

Lastly they went on a little walk on a park, and this time Kuroko took Onodera in a Hotdog stall, only to realize that somewhere along the way he has lost his wallet and he can't remember when or why did it hapen.

With this Onodera ends up paying again much to Kuroko's embrassment and sadness, because of this he decided that he was going home until.

"HEY THIS COURT IS MINE! " a bully yelled.

This pisses Kuroko so he went and challenged he bully into a 1 on 1 in which he eventually win, he might be a great passer but still he must do his best on other stuffs as well.

Onodera saw what happened and cheered at Kuroko and eventually they sat on a bench and while doing so Onodera did notice something.

"Kuroko-kun is something wrong? "Onodera asked.

Kuroko sighs, "Onodera, I promise what I ow you I'll give it back "he started.

Onodera raises a brow

"next time, I'll take you to the carneval and treat you in a foreign restaurant, I promise I'll do it all because…..I love you " Kuroko finally said it.

Onodera started to blush, "HUH! "she exclaimed.

"KUROKO-KUN….THIS IS…TOO SUDDEN! ….BESIDES WE SORT OF EXPECTED THIS RIGHT I MEAN WE ARE DATING AFTER A- " Onodera explained but was cut when Kuroko suddenly kissed her in the lips which calmed her down.

"Onodera no Kosaki, I realized something that It takes more than just going out to prove youre love, earlier in the maid cafe I admit, I felt annoyed at the guys and for thi Raku person, It should have been me not him giving you that stuffed cow "

"I don't want to feel those things anymore, so I thought I should become a better boyfriend to yo- " Kuroko was cut by Onodera by giving him a kiss on the lips as well.

"You are a good boyfriend Kuro- no Tetsuya-kun, It's true that we have our flaws, and It's true you're not the perfect boyfriend but I do know one thing, that you're trying your best to become the best boyfriend for me, I know since you were there for me when I was heart broken, that alone proves it " Onodera stated her point.

Kuroko understand his point and smiles, and with this he promised to himself that he will try his hardest to become the best boyfriend and probably husband for Onodera, but at the same time we will have fun because that's the heart of the relationship when 2 people are having fun with each other.

Kuroko and Onodera then went home after seeing the sun set.


End file.
